


Dying in L.A

by Dallons_CheezWhiz



Category: Bandom, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Bromance, Cutting, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Dallon Weekes, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Panic! at the Disco References, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallons_CheezWhiz/pseuds/Dallons_CheezWhiz
Summary: Just a Dallon angst.After breaking up with Breezy - Dallon can no longer find the strength to carry on.He thinks that no-one cares....Or do they?(T R I G G E R   W A R N I N G S : Self Harm / Cutting)





	Dying in L.A

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is my first published story.  
> This is just a little thing I wrote after being inspired by Panic!'s song "Dying in L.A"
> 
> It does include Trigger Warnings so - you have been warned!
> 
> (DISCLAIMER : This is all a work of Fiction. Dallon and Breezy are a happily married couple with kids. I don't own Dallon or Brendon or anyone for that matter, unless you count my cat? I own a cat and that's it.)

Dallon had travelled to LA, with hopes of a saviour finding him.

He's in a motel now.

No one found him. He's slowly bleeding out on the floor - soon he'll leave this world.

No one cares. No one knows - He's just dying in LA.

His thoughts drift back to his family - his wife, his kids.

They left him.

He wasn't strong enough by himself. He'd taken off to another state. To find help - to find peace.

Whichever came first.

Dying was meant to be peaceful wasn't it? Because it wasn't for Dallon.

He was scared - why did he pick up his razor blade.

WHY?!

 

He should have called his wife. Left a message saying where he was and what he's doing.

His unfocused eyes drifted to his left as a familiar tone buzzed through the air. A call? He let out a whimper as a weak hand reached out to grab it. Dallon slowly brought it closer to his face - trying to make out the caller ID. As Dallon's eyes slowly came into focus, he managed to read the few letters **"B R E N D O N".**

Maybe he should have hope?

 

 

He somehow managed to press accept and a soon as he was connected, Brendon was in shock.

"Dallon, where the hell are you?" He sounded angry, yet worried. "Breezy just rang us saying that you'd spilt up. She's worried that you'd done some stupid shit"

 _‘Well’,_ he though, _‘she was right’_.

Neither spoke for a few seconds until Brendon broke the silence

"Y..You haven't done anything stupid have you?"

"Y...Yea...Yeah" Dallon managed to stutter out "I h...have"

His reply was a sharp intake of breath.

"Desert View Motel, Room 12" He coughed "Door's unlocked."

He heard voices on the other end of the phone - a male and a female. Probably Sarah and Zack. Although Zack sounded distant. Sarah on the phone to Zack?

"Alright, we'll be over there soon, just...Stay alive until then" And with that Brendon hung up.

Dallon managed to sit himself up against the sink in his tiny motel bathroom. Words drifted over from radio that was perched like an eagle on a shelf.

"Now it's time for the new song of the week! It's off the new Panic! At The Disco album! Take it away!"

Dallon had listened to the new album as soon as it had come out, there was no reason not to. It was pretty good. His eyes drifted back over to the radio as the song started - Dying in LA. How fitting... He listened to the lyrics, he could understand the lyrics.

_"Nobody knows you now, when you're dying in LA"._

Hope coursed through his veins – someone knew how he felt.

He grabbed a towel off the floor and pressed it up against his forearms.

He was going to get through this.

He was going to live.


End file.
